Nightmare of a lullabye
by Dtksgirl
Summary: Kid keeps haveing nightmares. Do they have a certin meaning or is poor kid just going insain?
1. Chapter 1

Black neverending walls. Thats all Death the kid could see. He wasnt even sure where he was. But suddenly he could hear...music. It was a very disturbing melody. It was in the form of a lullabie and yet it sounded strangly evil. Then he could here the sound of a child wailing and a women screaming, "SHUT UP, SHUT UP!"

Then he could here the infent give out heart wrenching screams as the sound of slapps echoed through the room. Kid was terrified. What was going on? "H-hello?" he called nervously. Then he could see someone come into view. It was a women. She was comeing right twords him. Then he could here her again. "SHUT UP!"

The melody of the lullybye continued as she approched him. Kid gasped. Her hair was black with three sanzu lines. Her eyes were goldon. "M-mother?" Kid squeked. The women screamed as though his words were venom. She wrung her hands around his neck and squeezed makeing it impossible to breath.

"Why wont you just shut up and die you fucking brat!" she screamed as Kids eyes started to roll into the back of his head and the lullabye played louder then ever.

Kid jolted up in bed sweating and shakeing. He gripped his jet black hair as he realized it was only a dream. But it seemed so real. The women was no doubt his mother. The melody was so familer. If only he could remember the name. It sounded like lilly mabye but he wasnt sure. Kid sighed heavily. He hadnt had a nightmare like this in a very long time. what could it mean?

Anyone who can guess the name of the lullabie gets a stuffed Soul eater doll! Whatever charecter you want. Bye! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N congrats on guessing the right song Salem Hazel! The song lilium music get *drum roll* a stuffed shinigami-sama! Now on too the story.

"Hey Kid are you feeling alright? You look kinda pale." Liz commented as Kid walked down the stairs. "Don't worry sis he always looks pale! Hehehe!" Patty laughed. Kid put on the best smile he could. "Yes I'm fine. I just need to talk to my father so I'll be out for a little while. Don't you dare mess up the symmetry of the house while I'm gone." Kid warned them before leaving the house.

He then summoned Beelzebub and flew off towards the DWMA. He needed to talk to his father about that dream. He had been having that dream for the past week and now he was too afraid to close his eyes at night. That song, that women he used to call a mom, that baby. It was all to suspicious that it just started coming to his dreams all of a sudden.

As he soared higher into the sky he gasped as suddenly her image popped in his head. It was enough to make him stumble and nearly fall off of his skateboard. "T-this is not normal at all." he said fearfully as he began to fly a bit faster. Then suddenly he could here a sound. It sounded like a little boy screaming, "No mommy! Please no!" then a flashback began to play itself in his mind.

10 years ago

"Please mommy no!" 5 year old Death the kid cried as his mother held him up high as she rode on a Beelzebub of her own threatening to drop him from 50 feet up. "Suck it up you little wimp! If you were a witch like me you wouldn't be so afraid! But no you took your fathers side and was born as a shinigami." Kid kicked and screamed as he tried to free himself from her grasp.

Then she let go of him. He screamed loudly and begged for his father to come as he fell from so high up. He could barely hear the screams of the people below over the wind shrieking in his ears and his mothers menacing laughter.

Death the kid opened his eyes with a startled yelp as the flashback. For some reason he could still here the heavy wind and the screaming people but not his mother. He looked around and went pales he realized that he had become so enwrapped with the terrifying memory that he didn't realize that he had stepped off of his skateboard and was now falling from 50 feet in the air.


	3. Chapter 3

The skatebord just barly managed to catch him. Very shaken, kid maneged to get to the DWMA without anymore occurincs. He walked to the death room and made his way in.

"Father, are you here?" Kid called. He got no respose. Then he noticed a note on the mirror. It read, "To the staff, im going to be out for a few days battling a witch. See you when i get back, lord death." "Damnit." Kid swore as he crushed the note.

With a frusterated sigh he walked out. He desided to walk instead of ride Belzebub so no more incedences would happen.

As he walked he saw Tsubaki. "Oh hi Kid." she said cheerfully. "Do you think youl be able to make it to my piano recital tonight?" Kid mentally groaned. He had fogotten all about it. "Of course i will." he said with a fake smile.

Kid knew he had to push away all of his problems for tonight and go to the recital. Besides it might clear his head for awhile.

That night all the students and staff came to the DWMA to hear Tsubaki play. She gracefully stepped onto the stage where a grand piano awaited and smiled. "Thank you all for comeing. The piece i am going to play is something i have worked on for a long time."

As Tsubaki walked to the piano Kid leaned back and closed his eyes. Tsubaki sat down and began to play. Kids eyes shot open. Tsubaki was playing the eyes widened as Tsubaki was replaced by his mother. He shook as he saw another memory.

14 YEARS AGO He had woken up and began to cry. His mom stormed in. As she walked to him she bumped his dresser and knocked over a music box. It had opened up and began to play. The tune had always scared him so he cried harder. "SHUT UP!" she screamed as she hit him. She continud to hit him as the music played.

"Shut up." He kept saying it over and over until he snapped. "SHUT UP!" he screamed as he shot up. Everyone turned to look at him. Tsubaki stopped playing to see what happened. Without another word Kid ran out ignoring the people calling his name. 


	4. Chapter 4

Kid ran home with his hands clasped over his ears. When he finally arrived home he sighed with relief. Finally he was safe. But when he fumbled through his pocket to find the key he realized something. He had given the key to Liz. With a groan he plopped down on the front steps. He sat there for a while waiting. They would probably be here soon since they had been chasing after him.

he sighed, his breath turning into a thin cloud of air before it diassapered. Lucky for him that he was a shinigami, otherwise he would have been shivering with cold. He watched his breath for a little while before it became boring. Where was Liz and patty? He leaned back on the front steps and stared at his feet for awhile. His shoes, like always were perfectly shined.

Growing restless he stood up and began to walK around the yard, admiring all of the preciously symmetrical flowers. As he came to the roses he smiled and fiddled with it slightly. Now hard enough to pluck it but fiddling all the same. As he touched the stem he let out a sharp hiss as he accidentally pricked his finger. He stared at his index finger that blood dribbling from it. Suddenly a very fast memory seemed to flash by. His hand was suddenly coated in blood and was trembling.

then the next thing he knew, it was back to normal. Kid gasped slightly as he felt searing pain in his hand. But just as the flashback went quickly, so did the pain. Kid stared at the roses again before another flashback hit him.

Flashback

Kid slowly awoke to feel nothing but pain sear though his body. He tried to move his arms and legs but to no avail. They were stuck. He Finally realized where he was. He was ensnared in the thorny shrubs of the rose bushes. He squirmed and thrashed but the more he moved, the more it seemed to hurt. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he tried to hold still.

After what seemed like hours, his mother came back and scowled at him. She reached in and pulled him out roughly making kid scream.

Reality

liz and patty soon came home. When they arrived they saw a very alarming sight. Kid was there, spreading weed killer all over the roses.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, despite the sisters protests, kid went to school, hoping to put the incident behind him. Tsubaki and the others knew better then to talk about it...well except for Black*star. "So kid, what the hell was up with you yesterday?!" He bellowed. Kid cringed but didn't answer. "Aww come on kid, I wanna know!" He whined. When kid ignored him yet again, black*star ran forward and grabbed his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. Kid let out a gasp as yet another memory flashed past him.

MEMORY

"Are you sure you don't wanna go Kiddo?" Lord death asked as he stood in the doorway. "Umm.." the four year old hesitated. He felt his mother squeeze his shoulder. He gulped and squeaked out, "yes father." Lord death shrugged and patted the little boy on the head. "If you say so." He said before kissing his wife and walking out the door. Fr a moment kid thought about running out the door after him but his mom quickly closed the door and turned to him with an evil looking smirk. "We're going to have fun aren't we?" She asked him sweetly. But what they did was far from fun.

END OF MEMORY

Kid's eyes widened and time seemed to stand still. Suddenly he whirled around and harshly slapped Black*stars hand off of him. "Don't touch me!" Kid screamed. Black*star backed away a little, surprised. "Chill bro." He muttered but kid could barley here him. It felt like all off his past injuries that were caused by his mother hands were ripping open. He fell to his knees and screamed. They got the attention off many people around them.

"what's up with him?" Some people whispered. Little pot of fire and thunder were quite interested and killik had to drag them from the scene. "Leave me alone!" Kid screamed, oblivious to what was going on. He could hear faint voices calling his name but he payed them no mind. Suddenly he felt a searing pain in his arm and the world went black.

Meanwhile Lord death who was happily walking down the street back to the school, cheerfully ignored any stares he got. He was quite used to them. He could feel the hand mirror he kept in his pocket vibrate. He pulled it out and answered it and saw stein there. "Yo, what's up?" He asked happily. "Lord death...something is wrong with kid."

A/N I was just wondering, do you guys think I should pair kid with someone in this story? If so then who? Or should he just stay single?


End file.
